Next Contestant
by CraZyRanDoMneSS
Summary: Okay...so unoriginal title...I know...but it is about a possessive Sasuke...and an adorable Naruto...based off the song Next Contestant by Nickleback...


Based off the song _Next Contestant_ by Nickelback

Okay…so someone might have already done this…but if they have I have not found it…and let me just say…I am on page 172 of the Naruto Fanfiction archive for SasuNaru…and I have not found one yet…so…when I was listening to this song the other day ago and reading my daily SasuNaru fix…I was hit with the idea of a possessive Uchiha and an adorable Uzumaki waiter…so here is the fruit of my labor…oh and by the way…I DON'T OWN ANYTHING…other than my new Beta fish…so…ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Now, Uchiha Sasuke is not possessive; no, not possessive at all. He just does not like anyone touching, ogling, leering, staring, looking in the general direction of, breathing the same air as, or getting anywhere within a 200 meter radius of his blonde. So lets just say when said blonde told him that he was getting a job at a bar, he didn't take it too well.

"What do you mean you are getting a job at a bar?" Sasuke forces out between clenched teeth.

"Exactly what I said Teme, I get bored sitting here alone all the time while you are off at work." Naruto said patiently.

"You know I can't help that." Sasuke says, saddened slightly.

"I know, and it's fine with me. I just want something to do while you're busy and working at a bar sounds fun." Naruto says.

"Look" Sasuke says "You can do anything else you want, but I won't allow you to work at a bar."

At this Naruto's eyes turned angry and he says, "Allow me, you won't ALLOW me. See now here is the problem. I don't care if you'll ALLOW me or not. Work starts tonight and I am going. So you better just pull your snotty, overbearing, possessive, bastard ass together and get over it." And with that Naruto gets up and starts toward their room to get ready for work.

Sasuke just sat eyes wide and mouth agape, but this didn't last for long. Before Naruto's back could even disappear through the doorway from the living room Sasuke started plotting how he could protect his blonde from all those perverted molesters at bars.

_Naruto has been working at the bar for a couple of weeks now and every night that he works Sasuke ditches his work (he works for Itachi and Itachi understands his possessiveness) to watch out for his blonde. So far he has been pretty good, but tonight he is at his wits end. _

**I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming on to her  
Each night seems like it's getting worse**

Sasuke just doesn't understand why Naruto has to wear those sexy little outfits to work. Those outfits are for him to see and him only. (Just so you have an idea of what he is wearing: black skinny jeans, an orange mesh top, and orange converse.) Now everyone gets to see just how hot his dobe is. Now don't get him wrong, he loves for people to be envious of him for his amazingly smexy boyfriend. But this is too far; almost every guy in the place is ogling and groping Naruto.

**  
And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming on to her  
It happens every night she works  
**

Every night that Naruto works he has to go behind him and nicely (yeah right) inform these people just who Naruto belongs to. He waits until his blonde has turned around or is in the back getting something, then he searches out these gentlemen and politely tells them to, "Back the fuck off, Naruto is mine." And if that doesn't work he just smirks and then kindly punches their fuckin' lights out.

**They'll go and ask the DJ  
Find out just what would she say  
If they all tried coming on to her  
Don't they know it's never going to work**

There are the occasional few, though, that will slip through the cracks; being that Naruto turned around to find out what is going on or that he is back from the back of the bar. And at that point they'll get cocky. They will go up to the DJ and ask him what he knows about Naruto. Of course the DJ, knowing Sasuke, will try to steer them away from pursuing Naruto, but that doesn't always work.

**  
They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt**

They will go and sit down, and when Naruto makes his next go round, they'll tell Naruto to order something for himself on their tab. Now Naruto being the sweetheart he is doesn't realize what they are trying to do. But Sasuke knows, their just trying to get into his blonde's pants. Who in the hell do they think they are? And for the rare few that make it this far, well, lets just say that Sasuke saves something extra special for them.****

'Great' Sasuke thinks '**Here comes the next contestant**.'

**  
**_Sasuke rushes home after the bar closes to wait for his dobe. Who usually just comes home, gives him a kiss, and then goes to bed. But tonight is going to play out a little different._

Naruto walks through the door to find Sasuke sitting on the couch and watching television, just like normal. But after taking off his shoes and hanging up his jacket Naruto notices something, Sasuke has not said a word to him since he has walked through the door and that is not normal. So after building up the courage (thinking that Sasuke is mad at him, again) he walks around the couch to stand in front of the television; but finds that Sasuke isn't mad, just asleep. And after standing there and watching Sasuke sleep for a few minutes Naruto is struck with an idea and a very naughty idea it is.

***Warning: if you don't want any limes today, turn away now and let that be the end of the story. If you are all for the limes, then ONWARD!***

After pulling the coffee table from the middle of the room, Naruto walks up to Sasuke and stands in front of him. He places his fingers on Sasuke's face and starts to run them along his smooth skin, tracing his features. He moves down to his neck, running his fingers over his pulse and finding it already starting to speed up. From there Naruto moves down to Sasuke's chest and starts unbuttoning his shirt, now using his mouth to feel that smooth skin. He licks his way down, only pausing at the nipples to give a nice long suck. As Naruto comes to the end of Sasuke's torso, he begins to unbutton Sasuke's pants. By this point Sasuke is breathing heavily and releasing small moans, which Naruto is enjoying to the fullest. Sasuke never makes these kinds of noises when he is awake and they just fuel Naruto on. After undoing Sasuke's belt and unbuttoning his pants, he begins to slid them off along with the boxers. Once Sasuke is freed, Naruto blows across his tip making Sasuke shiver in delight. Naruto pokes out his tongue and starts to lick the tip, gathering all the pre-cum. He then begins to swirl his tongue around Sasuke's manhood, from tip to base and back up. When Naruto is finished with this, he takes Sasuke all the way into his mouth and starts to hum.

Sasuke wakes to the best feeling in the world: his body being racked with orgasms, a heat enveloping his manhood while a velvety tongue is running along him, and the sweet sensation of vibrations traveling from his core to his finger tips. Once he is finished he opens his eyes to see the most erotic sight: Naruto licking his lips, savoring the lingering flavor of Sasuke. At this he grows instantly hard again.

Naruto looks up and smirks, "Gee teme, you sure are sensitive tonight."

Sasuke grunts and responds, "If you had just seen the sight I did, you would be hard too."

Naruto giggles, climbs onto Sasuke's waist, and settles down; cushioning Sasuke's manhood against his clothed butt.

"Tonight seemed like a good night to tell you, but I want soften you up a little" Naruto states, while still giggling.

Sasuke smirks and says, "Well you didn't do a very good job, I'm as hard as ever."

"You know what I meant" says Naruto, pouting slightly.

"I know, so what did you have to tell me" Sasuke says through a laugh.

"I know you have been coming to the bar every night I work." Sasuke's eyes widen and Naruto smirks. "And I don't mind it."

At this Sasuke is completely surprised and stutters out "Y-You don't."

Naruto smiles, wiggles a little, and says, "Nope, in fact I find it kind of cute, which is why I quit."

At this Sasuke smiles, grabs his blonde, kisses him senseless. Then he proceeds to take care of the problem in both their laps by pounding his dobe into the couch all night long.

_Next morning!_

Sasuke wakes up completely satisfied, albeit a little stiff from sleeping on the couch, to the smell of waffles. Walking into the kitchen he sees his dobe standing there in nothing but an apron looking through the paper and making breakfast.

Naruto looks up and says, "Hey teme, what do you think of me becoming a librarian?"

Now, Uchiha Sasuke is not possessive; no, not possessive at all. He just does not like anyone touching, ogling, leering, staring, looking in the general direction of, breathing the same air as, or getting anywhere within a 200 meter radius of his blonde. So let's just say when said blonde told him that he was getting a job as a librarian; he didn't take it to well. Just think of all the things people do in libraries. But that my friend is a different story.


End file.
